


Bragging

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair starts bragging to Jim about his sexual exploits. Number 2 of the Wet Dreams series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bragging

A Little Bit Longer Sentinel Slash Story 

Sequel to The Flirt (J/B) 

Disclaimer: I don't claim any rights to these fictional boys. But they've claimed the right to invade my mind whenever they please. I agree that they should only be making a profit for those who own the rights. So, TPTB . . . please don't hurt me? 

Warning: Adults only, PWP, NC-17. Male/male sex. Kids, get lost. Oh, and my language may offend. 

## Bragging

by Bette Bourgeois  
(c) 1997  


"So, how'd it go last night with that blonde bombshell, Sandburg?" 

"Hot, Jim my man." 

"Hot, eh?" Jim smiles. 

"Definitely hot." Blair smiles smugly. 

"How hot, Sandburg?" 

"Man, as hot as you can get without burning out some essential circuitry." 

"Circuitry? I thought we were talking sex, Sandburg?" 

"We are, Jim. We are!" 

"But you survived?" 

"Barely." 

"Wow." 

"You can say that again, man." 

"So, you going to see her again?" 

"Ah, I don't know, Jim. Not right away." 

"I thought you said she was hot?" 

"Yeah, but you know me, man. Love 'em and leave 'em wanting more. Two weekends in a row and she might start thinking commitment." 

"Is that what happened to last week's redhead?" 

"Ooooh, now there was a *babe*." 

"Another hot one, eh?" 

"Meltdown, Jim. Last weekend was definitely a meltdown." 

"So what happened? Why not the red head again?" 

"Aw, you know. It's just sex. A good time. They really aren't looking for anything longer than a weekend and, you know, right now, neither am I. Know what I mean?" 

"No, Sandburg, I have no idea what you mean." 

"Right. Forgot." 

"Forgot what?" 

"You've already sewn your wild oats." 

"Sandburg, my oats never grew as wild as yours do." 

"Naturally." 

"What?!" 

Blair just grins. Figures he better stop while he's still in one piece. 

"So, who's the lucky stiff *this* weekend, Chief?" 

"Stiff is right man," Blair chuckles. 

Jim frowns. "What?" 

"The guy who's doin' my taxes." 

"What?!" 

"You heard me." 

"You've got a hot date with your accountant?!" 

"Jim, this man is more than *just* an accountant. This guy pumps some serious iron." 

"I'll bet that's not all he pumps." 

Blair's eyebrows reach his hairline. "Jim?!" 

"Since when do you date guys, Chief?" 

"Since I was fourteen, Jim. Why?" 

"How come you never told me?" 

"Guess the topic never came up." 

"Never came up, huh?" Jim scrutinizes Blair's expression to see if he's pulling his leg. 

"What? You wanted an announcement?" 

"So I guess that means you're . . ." 

"Bi, Jim. The term is *bi*-sexual." 

"Yeah, I know the term." 

"Well, don't look so worried, man. It's not like it's catching or anything." 

"And you're spending the weekend with your accountant?" 

"Yup. He's got an ass to die for, Jim. I'll have to introduce you." Blair smirks teasingly. 

"Uh, I don't think that's necessary, Chief." 

"We're driving up into the mountains this weekend and we are gonna climb until we reach the sky." 

"Hiking?" 

"Yeah, that too." Another smirk. 

Jim blinks. "And then he'll be history?" 

"Well, we'll see. Depends on what kind of a refund he can get me." 

Jim thinks about that for a moment. 

"Blair, ever thought of slowing down? Just waiting for the right person to come along instead of trying out every warm body that attracts you?" 

"Man, where's the fun in that?" 

"Have you ever heard of the word 'promiscuous', Sandburg?" 

"What?! Are you implying that I sleep around?!" 

"Implying? Hell, no. I'm telling you!" 

"What is this, Jim? You jealous?" 

"Of who? Your bloody *accountant*?" 

"Well, I haven't exactly seen you scoring between the sheets lately, Big Guy." Smirk. 

"Yeah, my tastes are just a little more discriminating than yours." 

"What?!" 

"You heard me." 

"Sounds like dog-in-the-manger to me, Big Guy." 

"What?" 

"You wish I was as hung up about sex as you are." 

"What does that mean? You don't think I like sex?" 

"I think you're the most sexually inhibited guy I've ever met." 

"Really? Just cause I don't come onto *you*, Sandburg?" 

"Me?! Jim, you wouldn't know how to get to first base with me." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, really." 

"Want to bet?" 

Blair shakes his head, laughing. "You want to waste your money, Jim?" 

"You think you're so smart, don't you, Sandburg? You think you know everything." 

"I know you, man. You're as straight as they come." 

"And you don't think I can make you come?" 

"Give me a break, Jim." Blair laughs. 

Jim is suddenly looming over Blair as he sits on the couch drinking his beer. He takes the bottle out of Blair's hand. He pushes Blair down onto the cushions and lays down on top of him. He's staring down into Blair's amused blue eyes. 

"Now what, Jim?" 

Jim lowers his mouth to Blair's. Blair's lips are surprisingly soft. As they open under Jim's, heat engulfs the Sentinel. Flavours assault him. A tongue meets his. Something melts. 

Jim's hands move into Blair's hair, moving in deeper, close to his scalp, cradling the head in strong hands. 

One of Jim's legs slips between Blair's, parts them, shifting in between the well-muscled thighs, seeking more heat. 

Jim's tongue and his hips move in concert, thrusting into Blair's hard hips. Seeking. Heat. Pressure. Completion. 

Jim's penis is hard and getting harder. Trapped inside his pants. Trapped between their bodies. Friction. Pleasure. Ecstasy. 

Jim's mouth breaks free from Blair's as he feels the mountain coming to Mohammed. 

"Blair!" he shouts. 

On the very periphery of his pleasure-fogged brain, Jim hears footsteps. Running footsteps. 

"Jim!" 

Jim shudders against the wet bedclothes. He is gasping for air, writhing and shifting, penis twitching, crawling back up to consciousness. 

"Jim?!" 

Jim rolls over in a daze and stares at his Guide standing at the top of the stairs to the loft. 

"You okay, Jim? I heard you call my name." 

Jim closes his eyes. He slumps back against the mattress. 

"You were imagining things, Chief. Go back to bed." 

Blair stares at his Sentinel. He can smell something strong and pungent in the air. He *knows* he heard Jim call him. Now, what is that smell? Blair starts to turn away. He jerks back to look at Jim, who has turned back over onto his belly and is moaning softly. 

Jesus!   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
